Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5663427-20141123164805/@comment-1330314-20141128220844
Again, you completely ignore the message of my post (that you're exaggerating everything and either complaining or retorting instead of engaging in proper, two-sided conversation), and immediately start trying to counter everything I say. Not only is most of what you're saying not really productive (you've said it several times before), but it's also provably false. "Oh yes, a 50% ranged slow on an ability that is near undodgable is totally healthy." ... is that really what you're complaining about? A 2-second 50% slow on an easy-to-land skillshot? Even if it were literally point-and-click, it would still not be as strong as, say, Cutthroat's point-and-click slow, or Force Pulse's 90% conical slow, or Playful's near-undodgeable 60% slow, and that's just counting assassins. There is nothing about it that reduces options for Kha's victim. "'' I mean, it doesnt suddenly enable a lot of people to catch up to you and kill you with little interaction. Oh wait." So, what your saying is: crowd control enables people to catch up to you? Are you sure? Sarcasm aside, a momentary slow that allows an assassin to catch up to you more easily is hardly unhealthy, and are in fact healthy due to the clear windows of opportunity they provide to the ones inflicting the CC. By your rationale, all dashes would be unhealthy, since they'd allow champions to get within killing range "with little interaction". "''Kha'Zixs empowered Q deals far less damage than Rengars empowered Q." False. Rengar's empowered Q deals 30-240 damage, which at level 18 is 406.5 . Evolved Enlarged Claws deals up to 401 , breaking even at 5 (!) bonus AD. You could say that Rengar can Q again after this, but Kha can deal this damage on literally every Q, whereas Rengar has to go through several ability rotations. You could also mention the basic attack reset on either, but Kha could just as well autoattack immediately before his Q (which, due to not resetting the basic attack timer, would also mean he'd get to follow his Q up with an autoattack faster). "But he doesnt even deal a lot more damage than Rengars normal Q with his evolved, isolated Q." Also false. Rengar's normal Q deals ~283 damage at level 18. Kha's empowered Q has 117 more base damage, and more than double the scaling. Even Kha's non-evolved empowered Q breaks even at 172 bonus AD, which Kha will reach by the mid game. "And Kha has exactly 0 gameplay choices. 1 fixed evolution order. W E Q. Try to steer from it, and you essentially become useless." By that logic, Viktor's Hex Core gives him zero gameplay choices, and neither do the variety of items that become particularly effective at various stages of the game. What exactly forces you to pick W over Q first? If the answer is "because it's better", what makes it better? If you wanted to counterjungle, wouldn't Q be a better initial choice against the enemy jungler? If you needed to towerdive, wouldn't E be the better option? Again, you are projecting your own opinions, instead of properly analyzing Kha's kit. "His burst damage is 300 lower than the next lowest assassin." Also false, considering his immediate burst of 846 , as opposed to Rengar's burst of 826.5 or Kassadin's burst of 756 . This is taking in just one of his basic ability rotations, and does not count any application of his passive, which would increase his damage by between 190 and 660 , also not counting his basic attack damage. He is admittedly not the burstiest of champions, but is nowhere near as bad as what you're trying to make him look like. Again, you're still using Kha's burst as his sole point of comparison, when there are so many tools he has at his disposal that other assassins don't. It would be nice to move to a more productive exchange, where we pinpoint exactly what's wrong with Kha and work towards fixing those issues, but that's not gonna happen as long as you keep complaining in this manner. Repeating over and over again that Kha is unplayably bad is not going to convince anyone, not me, not anyone looking at this conversation, nor even you, considering you keep repeating yourself when your assertions are challenged. It also does not lend to your credibility to exaggerate when anyone here is capable of either a) fact-checking your numerical assertions, or b) looking up Kha's stats over the past few months on Lolking, which are by no means as terrible as you say. A better response, for example, would be to explain how you, U N Ovrnn, would go about changing Kha. You keep on saying that his empowered W is toxic: how would you change it? What would be your own version of Evolved Spike Racks?